NES Mario (SSBGA)
This page is for NES Mario in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. NES Mario is a Nintendo Entertainment System, 8-bit pixelized version of Mario, first appearing in 1985's NES game Super Mario Bros.. He also made a few other appearances in previous games such as Donkey Kong. He appears as the 14th unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse, for being Mario's 30th anniversary. How to Unlock *Play 560 Vs. Matches. *Clear Boss Battles on Normal difficulty with any character. *Get NES Mario to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face NES Mario, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description NES Mario is the Nintendo Entertainment System, 8-bit pixelized replica of Mario who made various appearances in the old days in every Mario game, starting with Donkey Kong, where he was known as the Jumpman. NES Mario was the protagonist of all Mario games until the Nintendo Entertainment System was disscontinued and Mario received a new redesign. NES Mario's design consists of multiple 3-D pixels, similar to legos, which form him. All of his attacks are indirect as he uses many NES characters in his attacks, such as NES Link and NES Samus. NES Mario can be considered a special character for being Mario's 30th anniversary (1981-2011). Attributes NES Mario is a very odd character. Although he's fully rendered in 3D, all of his attacks involve using old retro NES characters to attack indirectly, who are rendered in 2D, 8-bit pixeled form. NES Mario is very fast on the ground and has some quick attacks. While some of them are very powerful, such as his Smash attacks, some of them are slow, weak and unorthodox. For instace, most of his tilts have below average knockback. His attacks have a fair number of projectiles. They can combo quite well and also leave traps onstage using his Down Special Move. NES Mario's medium to light weight, along with his very small size, makes him a very hard target to hit. He has good recovery. However, he can easily be knocked off the stage due to his small mass. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - NES Link; Stabs forward multiple times with a sword wielding NES Link. First does 2%, each stab does 1% after that. *Side Tilt - NES Urban Champion; NES Urban Chapion appears and punches forward twice. 8% *Up Tilt - Block; The Block from Super Mario Bros. appears above his head and NES Mario jumps, htting his head on it, releasing a coin and a sound. 8% *Down Tilt - NES Golf; Hits to the ground with a golf club. 7% *Dash Attack - NES Kung Fu; A karate man appears and delivers a karate chop. 9% Smash *Side Smash - NES Bowser; Pulls out a NES Bowser and bites. 26% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - NES Donkey Kong; NES Donkey Kong appears above NES Mario and punches his chest. 24% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - NES Ice Climber; The NES Ice Climbers appear on both sides and swing their hammers. 20% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - NES Koopa; Gets up and hits forward with a koopa shell. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up and punches on both sides. 4% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Twirls around. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - NES Fire Emblem; Gets up and hits on both sides with NES Marth. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - NES Clu Clu Land; Pulls out a NES Bubbles and shoots a beam in 4 directions. 8% *Forward Aerial - NES Kid Icarus; Pulls out NES Pit and attacks forward. 10% *Back Aerial - NES Excitebike; A NES Excitebike appears behind him and drives through his back. 9% *Up Aerial - NES Kirby; Pulls out NES Kirby and attacks upwards. 12% *Down Aerial - NES Super Mario Bros.; Pulls out a NES Piranha Plant which bites downwards multiple times. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - NES Donkey Kong; Hitts opponent with his hammer. 2% *Forward Throw - NES Donkey Kong; Smashes opponent with his hammer, sending them forward. 10% *Back Throw - NES Super Mario Bros; Hits opponent with a block of fire that sends them behind him. 12% *Up Throw - NES Donkey Kong; Uses the Spring to shoot opponents upwards. 8% *Down Throw - NES Donkey Kong; Takes out an oil can and throws opponents in it, causing a fire effect. 13% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Turns briefly into Super Mario. *Side - Twirls around as a NES Blooper appears spinning around his head. *Down - Briefly changes colours as he got a Starman while a tune plays. Idle Animations *Breathes. *Moves his arms. Entrance Comes out of an 8-bit Warp Pipe. Wins *NES Peach appears and both hug each other. *Comes down from a flag from Super Mario Bros.. *Smacks the ground with his Hammer multiple times. Loses Stands down, crouched as he clapps. Victory Theme Super Mario Bros. Victory Theme (8-bit) Trivia *One of NES Mario's pallete swaps (costumes) is NES Luigi while another is his 8-bit form from Donk ey Kong, known as the Jumpman. *NES Mario is in 3D, despite being always in 2D in his games, as opposed to Mr. Game & Watch. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse